Rosalina (Canon)/BatMario753
'Summary' Rosalina is a princess originating from Super Mario Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adoptive mother of the Lumas and the commander of the Comet Observatory. As a young girl, she meets a young Luma in a rusted Starshroom, which they rebuilt in order to search for the Luma's mother. As they traverse throughout the cosmos, Rosalina kept monitoring her home planet where her mother lives as a result of missing her... until her mother died one day. Being saddened and homesick from the event, the young Luma who traveled with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always a part of her and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and all the Lumas who followed her are family now and goes back to her home planet once every one hundred years to check in on it. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C | 3-C Name: Rosalina Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years Classification: Human, Princess, Mother of the Lumas, Protector of the Cosmos | Star creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Possession via the Cosmic Spirit, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Platform Creation, can summon Lumas, Spin Attack which can also Reflect Projectiles, Ground Pound, Gravity Manipulation, some degree of Enhanced Combat, Immortality (Type 1), and Resistance to Dizziness Inducement (Can spin for a long time with out getting dizzy.) Healing w/ Super Mushroom, Fire Manipulation w/ Fire Flower, Gains a different method of Flight w/ Tanooki Leaf, Duplication w/ Double Cherry, Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 1) w/ Mega Mushroom, Invulnerability w/ Starman and Mega Mushroom, Infinite Supply of Boomerangs w/ Boomerang Flower (Though she can only summon one at a time), Statistics Amplification (To differing extents depending on which Power-Up is used) w/ all Power-Ups except for Super Mushrooms | Flight, Motion Cancellation temporarily against enemies, Spin Attack, and Transformation in to comets, planets, stars, galaxies, Pull Stars, and Launch Stars Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Effortlessly reset the universe. She can also casually warp and manipulate it, bending it all to her will.) | Galaxy level (They can become galaxies.) Speed: FTL (Outruns the same lasers Mario does in Super Mario 3D World though she does have slightly slower movement speed) with Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed and flight speed (Should scale to Lumas who can fly intergalactic distances and she should scale to Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Lumas can fly intergalactic distances) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift big enemies in Super Mario 3D World) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Galactic Durability: At least Universe level+ (Tanked the destruction and reset of the universe completely unscathed), higher with forcefields (Shielded others from the destruction of the universe and should be superior to her durability) | Galaxy level Stamina: High (Can adventure through the last few worlds of Super Mario 3D World with Mario and co. with little to no breaks) Range: Standard melee range, Universal+ with her creation and universe warping powers, a few meters with Boomerang Flower, a few more meters than before with Fire Flower, at least a few meters with teleportation (Can teleport across tennis courts.), tens of meters with forcefields (Created one so large it covered the entire Observatory) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her wand, sports equipment, Power-Ups, hammers, Power Stars, Grand Stars, etc. Intelligence: Gifted (Has extremely intimate knowledge of all of the cosmos) Weaknesses: Her Power-Ups either have a time limit or go away in one fatal hit and some of her abilities seem to rely on her wand Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Spin:' The Star Spin can be used to attack enemies or objects, get a small mid-air boost like a double jump, and reflect projectiles *'Ground Pound:' Rosalina curls up in mid-air, spins once, and then slams downward *'Luma Shower:' Rosalina uses her wand to summon Lumas and what appears to be shooting stars *'Ultimate Observatory:' Rosalina covers the observatory in a forcefield and extends as well as rearranges it slightly before tilting it on to its side and boosting forward. Used to avoid damage from the Koopa Troop's airships and to get Mario to Peach's Castle faster. Key: Rosalina | Lumas Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:BatMario753